happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ando Mirai
is the leader and main protagonist of Beauty Now Pretty Cure!. She is a girl who is full of love and happiness and she never gives up on anything. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Appearance Personality Mirai is a girl who is full of love and happiness. She never gives up on anything and when she has goal set, she will do anything to achieve it. She is quite stubborn and is very helpful, always rushing over to help others who need some help. She is easily distracted and is always having to get her best friend, Hoshino Sayaka to get her back to the task at hand. Mirai is good with sports and bad with her studies but is always getting help from her friends to pass her subjects. History Relationships * Hoshino Sayaka - The best friend of Mirai. They have been best friend since they were able to walk and talk. Sayaka is a Pretty Cure partner of Mirai as well. * Aina Kokoro - Kokoro is a Pretty Cure partner of Mirai. * Hiroshi Shirabe - Shirabe is a Pretty Cure partner of Mirai. * Happy - Mirai's mascot partner. * Harmony - Mirai's other mascot partner. * Pile - The love interest of Mirai. She has deep feelings for him and every time at night she wishes Pile wasn't on the evil side. Cure Precious "The precious future of miracles, Cure Precious!" 奇跡の貴重な未来の、キュアプレシャス！ Kiseki no kichōna mirai no, Kyua Pureshasu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mirai. She is represented by sparkles and butterflies, and respectively has the power of the future. Her theme colour is pink she transforms into Cure Precious by using the Miracle Phone and her transformation Cure Dia and by saying "Pretty Cure Fantasy Dream Make Up!". Transformation Sequence Attacks Etymology - means either "peace" or "stable" while means "east". - means "future" which relates to Mirai's powers in her Cure form. Songs Mirai's voice actor, Mai Nakahara, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kana Asumi, who voices Hoshino Sayaka, Ryōko Shintani, who voices Aina Kokoro, and Rina Satō, who voices Hiroshi Shirabe. * Heart trapped in dark love * Mirai no ai * Love & Joy Duets Trivia * She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have initials A.M. after Aono Miki, Aida Mana, Madoka Aguri and Aino Megumi. Princess Marie Ange also has the same initials but she is not a Cure. * She is the third Pretty Cure after Momozono Love and Aida Mana to have blonde hair in Cure form. * She is the first Pretty Cure in civilian form to have red eyes and crimson hair. * Like most lead Cures, Mirai is sporty but she isn't as sporty as the past Cures. * She is the first Cure to have the power of the future. * She is the first lead Cure to fall in love with a villain. ** She is the third Cure overall to fall in love with a villain. The first two were Yukishiro Honoka and Hishikawa Rikka. Gallery Category:Beauty Now Pretty Cure! Category:Beauty Now Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:User:CureKanade